Patentes
Patentes são indicações de certo nível de um jogador no CrossFire. Visão geral As patentes dos jogadores dependem de quanta experiência eles ganharam no jogo. Desde que preencham os requisitos (EXP necessária) de uma patente específica, eles vão ganhar o título da patente. Quanto mais EXP ganhada, quanto maior a sua patente será. Estão listados abaixo estão os detalhes do atual sistema de patentes em todas a diferentes versões do CrossFire, incluindo as patentes e a EXP necessária. Uso Aside from showing how long players have been playing, Ranking is also used to restrict access to certain weapons and items, requiring players to reach a certain level before they are allowed to buy/rent them. Ranking system is also used to limit access to servers, allowing publishers to make separate servers for low-levels, mid-levels and high-levels players to play together. Finally, Ranking system is used by Quick Join system to find players with same levels to play with. Patentes |279,301 |- |28 ! ! ! |Second Lieutenant 1st Grade |326,725 |- |29 ! ! ! |Second Lieutenant 2nd Grade |375,973 |- |30 ! ! ! |Second Lieutenant 3rd Grade |427,045 |- |31 ! ! ! |Second Lieutenant 4th Grade |479,941 |- |32 ! ! ! |Second Lieutenant 5th Grade |534,661 |- |33 ! ! ! |Second Lieutenant 6th Grade |591,205 |- |34 ! ! ! |Second Lieutenant 7th Grade |649,573 |- |35 ! ! ! |Second Lieutenant 8th Grade |709,765 |- |36 ! ! ! |First Lieutenant 1st Grade |771,781 |- |37 ! ! ! |First Lieutenant 2nd Grade |835,621 |- |38 ! ! ! |First Lieutenant 3rd Grade |901,285 |- |39 ! ! ! |First Lieutenant 4th Grade |968,773 |- |40 ! ! ! |First Lieutenant 5th Grade |1,038,085 |- |41 ! ! ! |First Lieutenant 6th Grade |1,109,221 |- |42 ! ! ! |First Lieutenant 7th Grade |1,182,181 |- |43 ! ! ! |First Lieutenant 8th Grade |1,256,965 |- |44 ! ! ! |Captain 1st Grade |1,333,573 |- |45 ! ! ! |Captain 2nd Grade |1,412,005 |- |46 ! ! ! |Captain 3rd Grade |1,492,261 |- |47 ! ! ! |Captain 4th Grade |1,574,341 |- |48 ! ! ! |Captain 5th Grade |1,658,245 |- |49 ! ! ! |Captain 6th Grade |1,743,973 |- |50 ! ! ! |Captain 7th Grade |1,831,525 |- |51 ! ! ! |Captain 8th Grade |1,920,901 |- |52 ! ! ! |Major 1st Grade |2,057,701 |- |53 ! ! ! |Major 2nd Grade |2,197,238 |- |54 ! ! ! |Major 3rd Grade |2,339,510 |- |55 ! ! ! |Major 4th Grade |2,484,518 |- |56 ! ! ! |Major 5th Grade |2,632,262 |- |57 ! ! ! |Major 6th Grade |2,782,742 |- |58 ! ! ! |Major 7th Grade |2,935,958 |- |59 ! ! ! |Major 8th Grade |3,091,910 |- |60 ! ! ! |Lieutenant Colonel 1st Grade |3,277,046 |- |61 ! ! ! |Lieutenant Colonel 2nd Grade |3,465,374 |- |62 ! ! ! |Lieutenant Colonel 3rd Grade |3,673,538 |- |63 ! ! ! |Lieutenant Colonel 4th Grade |3,885,179 |- |64 ! ! ! |Lieutenant Colonel 5th Grade |4,100,297 |- |65 ! ! ! |Lieutenant Colonel 6th Grade |4,318,892 |- |66 ! ! ! |Lieutenant Colonel 7th Grade |4,540,964 |- |67 ! ! ! |Lieutenant Colonel 8th Grade |4,766,513 |- |68 ! ! ! |Colonel 1st Grade |5,028,200 |- |69 ! ! ! |Colonel 2nd Grade |5,319,185 |- |70 ! ! ! |Colonel 3rd Grade |5,614,502 |- |71 ! ! ! |Colonel 4th Grade |5,914,151 |- |72 ! ! ! |Colonel 5th Grade |6,218,132 |- |73 ! ! ! |Colonel 6th Grade |6,526,502 |- |74 ! ! ! |Colonel 7th Grade |6,839,204 |- |75 ! ! ! |Colonel 8th Grade |7,156,238 |- |76 ! ! ! |Brigadier General 1st Grade |7,578,038 |- |77 ! ! ! |Brigadier General 2nd Grade |8,026,913 |- |78 ! ! ! |Brigadier General 3rd Grade |8,481,773 |- |79 ! ! ! |Brigadier General 4th Grade |8,964,563 |- |80 ! ! ! |Brigadier General 5th Grade |9,475,853 |- |81 ! ! ! |Brigadier General 6th Grade |10,016,213 |- |82 ! ! ! |Major General 1st Grade |10,586,213 |- |83 ! ! ! |Major General 2nd Grade |11,186,423 |- |84 ! ! ! |Major General 3rd Grade |11,817,413 |- |85 ! ! ! |Major General 4th Grade |12,479,753 |- |86 ! ! ! |Major General 5th Grade |13,174,013 |- |87 ! ! ! |Major General 6th Grade |13,900,763 |- |88 ! ! ! |Lieutenant General 1st Grade |14,660,573 |- |89 ! ! ! |Lieutenant General 2nd Grade |15,454,013 |- |90 ! ! ! |Lieutenant General 3rd Grade |16,281,653 |- |91 ! ! ! |Lieutenant General 4th Grade |17,144,063 |- |92 ! ! ! |Lieutenant General 5th Grade |18,041,813 |- |93 ! ! ! |Lieutenant General 6th Grade |18,975,473 |- |94 ! ! ! |General 1st Grade |19,945,613 |- |95 ! ! ! |General 2nd Grade |20,952,803 |- |96 ! ! ! |General 3rd Grade |21,997,613 |- |97 ! ! ! |General 4th Grade |23,080,613 |- |98 ! ! ! |General 5th Grade |24,202,373 |- |99 ! ! ! |General 6th Grade |25,363,463 |- |100 ! ! ! |Marshall |26,564,453 |- |101 ! ! ! |Marshall |Reputation |- |102 ! ! ! |Higher-Order Marshall |Reputation |- |103 ! ! ! |Head of State |Reputation |} Legend KR = Coreia, Japão, Vietnã, China, & Indonesia NA = America do Note, Filipinas, Taiwan, Europa, & America do Sul RU = Russia 101 - 103 Atualmente disponível no CF China, America do Norte, Vietnã, Indonesia, e Filipinas. Sistema de Reputação These grades are variable rankings that allow Marshalls to see who is the top dog. Unlike the normal EXP rankings, the requirements to meet these rankings can change daily. These rankings are based on the overall percentage of current Marshalls in the game. Reputation itself, is very easy to gain. You will gain reputation as you play games against other players. There are currently methods implemented that will prevent or reduce the reputation you gain if you attempt to farm afk/lower skill level players. Instead you will gain the most reputation when facing other players of similar skill level. So make sure you're keeping your skills in top condition. Unlike normal Ranking, the Reputation system is dynamic and will change day to day, which means if players slack off, it's possible for them to be down-level, and lack of regular training results in wider gap to next ranking. Trivia * For Russian CF, the Marshall's rank logo based from Russian's Coat of Arms. * Players can use VVIP weapons to increase rank faster than normal weapons. * When players reach the rank Private and Staff Sergeant 1st Grade, they will receive Bonus GP (usually 10000GP). * Crossfire China uses six-pointed stars for Level 76 and above. * Crossfire Indonesia is the only version that converted from NA rank version to China rank version. * Now CrossFire NA uses the different ranking than the normal one, due to CrossFire NA's 2.0 update.